My First Kiss
by Jakodax
Summary: "Hey Papa, when was your first kiss?" An excited Makoto ask her father in wonder thinking of a romantic night. Yet, it was quite the opposite. How will Sasuke manage?
1. Chapter 1

Hello ladies & gentlemen!  
>I know its been, awhile since I've updated or written a new story. But I've come to a decision that I will be making One-shot's for awhile until I can come up with good ideas to continue my other stories. Anyways, hope you enjoy the small story.<br>& Please, don't forget to review. It really lets me know that you guys love it, and it will encourage me to write more.  
>Happy Holidays!<p>

**Sadly, I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em>So Peaceful <em>

The raven hair man thought quietly as he settle down on the round table which was next to a window. Not only did it give a nice touch, but it gave him the view of the courtyard. He held a small bowl of rice between his hands, waiting for the steaming food to slowly cool down, as for the side dish it was his favorite fruit. Tomatoes. His eyes neatly fell upon the window in front of him, seeing a blue bird that was building a nest near the far edge.

"Sasuke?" A woman's sweet voice came from the far right of the kitchen completely interupting the males thoughts.

_Great, what does she want now? _Sasuke thought

"Hn?"

Bringing up the food to his mouth, he ate a spoonful and nearly curse as it burn the top of his mouth, causing small tears forming at the end of his eyes. Then he notice, a figure stop beside him wearing a white and red kimono with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. Her pink locks were neatly hid away by a small bun on the back of her head.

"Couldn't you at least wait for the kids?" Her emerald eyes fell upon her husband.

With a simple stare, Sasuke brought his pointer finger up and point it at the door. Then, within a half second, two smaller figures burst through the door. The eldest, Kenji held the same exact features as his father except that his bangs weren't as long. As for the female that walk behind Kenji, was the same image except for the green eyes adopted from her mother.

"Momma" Makoto came racing past brother and nearly knock over Sakura, her skinny arms hugging closely around the woman's waist.

"I had my first kiss today!" Makoto squeal under her mothers embrace and didn't notice the whole room go dead.

Shock Sakura look down at her child, to only discover her daughter blushing. Unlike her wife's reaction, Sasuke sat in his seat looking over the small girl while still eating his rice. He clearly didn't understand children these days.

"So that's why you were practicing..." Kenji spoke as he sat down next to his father, a bored expression across his face.

"When?" Both Makoto and Sakura ask in unison.

"About a week ago, with the wall in the hall" Kenji gave her sister a grin.

Then it was Sasuke's time to chuckle, not believing his ears. The thought of her daughter licking their house wall's was just amusing to him. He would've never thought that kissing was hard.

"I'm going to punch you, Kenji" Makoto glared across the room, and let go of her mother's waist bringing her first up to her eye level.

"You're not punching anyone, young lady" Sakura spoke and place her palms on either hip while watching Makoto.

Finishing his bowl, Sasuke stood up and began to walk across the room to set his plate down on the sink, but was followed after his daughter. Noticing the young girl after him, he settle down the plate and turn to face her, watching her green eyes in wonder.

"Hey Papa" she began, " when was your first kiss?"

_Ahhhh._ How could he forget? He had remember the day well. It had been about fourteen years ago when he had ask Sakura out to the village's Cherry Blossom Festival. That same night they had become more than friends.

"Your mother and I were sixteen" he spoke proudly as he cross his arms over his chest, looking down at his daughter with a smirk.

"Wrong" Sakura cut in with a small grin upon her rosy lips.

"Huh?"

Makoto stood in between both adults, wondering what exackly was going on. Even Kenji had stop moving to look at his father.

"You were twelve, and it wasn't even me"

_Shit._ Sasuke curse in his mind as he had remember what she was talking about. How could she even bring that up, after all these years. Then again, it was Sakura after all. She liked playing dirty games, even if it meant emberrasing him for a couple of seconds.

"Who was it, Pappa?" Makoto wonder as she waited quietly.

Bending down, Sakura whispered very slowly into her daughters ears. Not even a word could be identify, but soon the small girl turn to look at her father with terror in her eyes.

"You kissed uncle Naruto?"

Glaring at both his child and his wife, he felt his cheeks flaming with rage as he remember the memory. It had been an awful week after that. Everyone even made fun of him for weeks, asuming that he was gay. That had cause some girls to stop chasing after him.

"Look" Sasuke began, "It wasn't my fault alright? Someone push me into the dobe"

"Ahhhh" Both kids understood.

"But I was Sakura's first kiss" He gave a small chuckle before winking at Sakura.

Looking at her husband, she nearly turn around and began to head up the stairs. Before completely dissapearing she stop and look back at her husband and spoke.

"Wrong, again"

_Wait, what? What does she mean by.._ Looking up to where he saw Sakura beggining to run to, he activated his Sharigan and race after his wife completely leaving behind both kids in the kitchen.

Makoto only laugh as she turn to look at her brother who was holding his stomach while trying hard not to laugh. Both of them share the same words through their eyes and shook their heads.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sasuke's voices was heard from down the hall. "If it was Naruto, I'll kill _him_"

* * *

><p>The end (:<br>Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone,

I know you guys have been anxious about the sequel of "My first kiss" which I had in mind to send the final chapter on June 9,2012.

I want to apologize to all of you, life gets in the way and sometimes you can't complete your promises. Stay tune for chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here is the sequel to my one-shot "My first kiss". Hope you all enjoy, and don't disappoint anyone.**

* * *

><p>Chapter:2<p>

Sakura hadn't made into the center of her bedroom before she felt her husbands strong arms pull her back causing her to slam into his firm chest. She felt his lips move closer to her ear and whispered delicately in a firm voice.

"Sakura...you've got ten seconds to explain yourself to me" Sasukes husky voice spoke with authority

Licking her lips she found herself turning her head slightly to get a glimpse of her predator, then with a smile she replied in a sweet seductive voice.

"If you lean a little closer I will tell you my little secret"

Falling for her trap, he leaned over and to his surprise he felt Sakuras elbow being slam to his stomach. He couldn't help but release her and touch the spot where it hurt.

Sakura took this moment and sat down with her legs crossed looking directly at him.

"Now Sasuke, do you really think I was capable of kissing Naruto?"

"Yeah, you were so desperate a-"

"HEY, I am not Ino" Sakura quickly cut him off. "But no, it wasn't Naruto."

"Do I know him?"

"Yes" She replied

Rolling his eyes he simply began to become desperate "Just spit it out"

"Sai"

_I know she did not just say his name..._

Sasuke stood there motionless not being able to even think what to say. He couldn't believe his ears. Of all people from Konoha it had to be that guythe no one that he just couldnt figure out.

"So your saying that you kissed Sai, the most boring and emotionless guy in the entire world. Sakura what the hell were you thinking?"

Sending a deadly glare she got up and stood there with her arms crossed."Well that boring guy actually took time to read a book and learn more about humanity, in fact he knew how to please a woman more than you did baka"

"Wait, what do you mean...please a woma-"

"Oh please, take her out, make her laugh, make her like she means something in this world. All you cared about was yourself and your stupid little world"

Sasuke simply hesitated, "Sakura...I'm sorry...I promised to you the day we got married that it will always be you" He took a couple of steps forward and found himself wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. "I love you.."

"I love you too" She whispered back, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the moment. Then she felt her husband arms withdraw which cause her to look up and see him picking his katana up and getting ready to leave the room.

"Um, where do you plan to go with that?"

"I'm going to kill that motherfucker" He spoke as he left the room.

"SAAAAAAAASUUUUUUUUUKEEEEEEEE EE!"

* * *

><p><strong>The END<strong>

**I know its a little short, but it was what you were looking for the answers to your questions. Thank you all. Please Review to this so I know you guy liked or not! **

**Much Loveeeee.**


End file.
